1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the non-invasive measurement of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Ultrasound is a popular non-invasive medical imaging technique. Ultrasound can be used to create an image on a display of a human organ(s) within a human body.
Although ultrasound is very useful, it does have limitations. Foremost, there is a need for direct contact by a transducer probe with the skin in order to generate an image of an organ within the body, which often requires a subject to undress before ultrasound analysis can occur. In addition, it may be difficult to image certain organs if a patient is overweight or very thin.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) devices are another excellent way of imaging organs within the body. However, there are disadvantages. For example, the use of an MRI device to create an image of an organ within the body is relatively expensive. Also, an MRI device may not be used to examine patients with pace makers or other implanted and moveable metal parts.